


Reading Between the Lines

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently becoming lovers after 22 years of being best friends wasn't as easy as they'd thought. There would be a lot of firsts now. Morning breath was just the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Morning Breath

**_At Naruto's End:_ **

The sudden want to kiss Sasuke was overwhelming. True they had just graduated from being best friends to lovers just last night and despite the 22 years they had spent together, it wasn't a big deal. But for some unfathomable reason, Naruto was quite reluctant to do it.

Oh wait, there was a reason.

_You can't do it. You have morning breath;_ well the nasty voice in his head was not helping matters.

_So what? Am I the only one?_ The uncaring voice piped up.

_What if Sasuke hates it?_

_Do you really care?_

_Of course I do!_

_Then don't do it._ The nagging Naruto in Naruto's brain shrugged.

_But I want to…_

_Then go brush your teeth, make coffee for him like a dutiful housewife and claim your morning kiss._

_Shut up! But should I be the one to initiate the kiss?_

_Are you mad?_

_Yeah, I know. Bad idea, right?_ Naruto bit his lip in thought.

_Of course! What if it offends Sasuke?_

_But what if Sasuke likes it?_ Optimism at its best.

_Likes what? Your morning breath?_

_Fuck you! The kiss._

_Get real Uzumaki!_

_What if he does?_

_You really are stupid! Sasuke doesn't lie when he tries to say this to you ten thousand times a day._

_Shall I give it a try?_

_What can I say?_

_Fine, let's do it!_

_Uzumaki Naruto you've lost your mind._

_Indeed…_

Naruto pretended to wake up and turn towards Sasuke sleepily.

* * *

**_At Sasuke's End:_ **

_Should I initiate the kiss?_ Eager Sasuke spoke up.

_Are you_ insane _?_ The frigid and rude Sasuke nipped the thought in the bud.

_What's so wrong with initiating the kiss?_

_Have you_ smelled  _your breath?_

_Well…_

_Look dude, if you open your mouth right now and think about kissing Naruto, you can very well kiss your chances of having the most earth-shattering sex goodbye._

_Should I brush my teeth before that then?_

_Are you_ that  _desperate to kiss him Sasuke?_

_Well you know how good a kisser he is!_

_What about pride and self-respect?_

_What about need?_

_Is that important than your breath which probably is more stinky than a gorilla's breath?_

_Yes_

_Just do it then._

Sasuke shifted his butt a little and made to move towards Naruto when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He froze for the fraction of a second but then a thought occurred to him and he turned lazily and pretended to blink his eyes sleepily.

"'Morning," Naruto rasped out and winced internally at the  _fakeness_ of the rasp.

Sasuke smiled in response and winced internally at the  _nervousness_ he felt. This was even more difficult than he thought. "Good morning."

Awkwardness ensued to a level past bearing, both parties thinking of the best way to initiate the kiss.

Sasuke thought gazing deeply into Naruto's eyes was the best idea to get to the kiss, so he opened his eyes wide and turning it into the most smoldering gaze of the century, focused it on Naruto.

Naruto apparently had the same thought and within seconds the smoldering gazes had turned into a staring contest.

_This is not going to work,_ Sasuke's brain supplied sadly while his eyes fought against watering and blinking.

_One of us needs to initiate physical action,_ the panicked voice in Naruto's head escalated to a shriek.

_What kind of action?_ Sasuke's brain commanded urgently his eyes almost at the brink of giving up.

_Um, how about extending your hand and grabbing his?_ Naruto's mind supplied weakly.

_Will it be alright if I initiate it?_ Sasuke's pride once again battled in his chest.

_Please initiate it Sasuke or else my eyes will kill me!_ Naruto wished the voice in his head would reach Sasuke's.

It happened in an instant. Their hands met, their lips crashed against each other while their eyes closed in relief.

Three seconds of mouth fucking later, Naruto broke for air and winced.

"As I thought…" he spoke turning to Sasuke and they both nodded in agreement.

"This really was a bad idea." Sasuke spoke their thought, turning away and getting out of bed.

_Love or not, kissing with morning breath was a bad idea. A_ very  _bad idea indeed._

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely.  
_


	2. On Morning Wood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There are none actually. But yeah, language (for some) and over-thinking over certain...um...matters?

_At Sasuke's End:_

It was the arm around his waist that broke his sleep. It was heavy and stifling and Sasuke squirmed a little reluctant to open his eyes to the morning…yet. The hand was a strange feeling and it certainly made him feel a little disgruntled to share his bed with Naruto. Besides if it was just the hand, Sasuke could have lived with it.

He moved a little and Naruto shifted sleepily spreading his body full-length beside Sasuke's. And just then Sasuke felt  _it_ poke him.

_Is that what I think it is?_

_Oh god! Does Naruto have…_ morning wood?

_Awesome! Just awesome!_

_Should I help him with that?_

_What? And creep Naruto out when he wakes up to your hand on his dick? You're such a pervert._

_Well, certain matters should be taken in…hand, so to speak._

_Before that, are you certain that's his dick and not his…knee maybe?_

_Are you kidding me? Of course it is his dick!_

_Prove it!_

_Well, for one, Naruto is the same height as me. Secondly, his feet are right beside mine and they are fucking cold! Also, his knees are poking mine too. So it's obvious it's his thing poking my butt._

_You win. But what now? Should you pretend to ignore it? Pretend it never poked your butt?_

_Hang on! Doesn't this mean Naruto is having a dirty dream?_

_Fuck you! Of course he is! Besides morning wood is normal!_

_Yeah I know. Do you think I should give him a porno mag to relieve his little problem?_

_You call that "little"?_

_Okay, Naruto's abnormally_ large  _problem?_

_Like he'd want a mag when he has you beside him! You are an idiot Sasuke!_

_I know dammit! But what do I do?_

_Ignore it!_

_I feel like taking care of it._

_Are you crazy?_

_Then what am I supposed to do?_

_Ignore it!_

_Ignore?_

_You heard me. Yes, ignore it._

Sasuke shook his head and bit his lip in thought. Just then, Naruto lifted one of his legs and put it on top of Sasuke trapping him completely.

_You know it's reached your ass crack._ Wow, talk about stating the obvious.

_I can feel it too, dumbass._

_Man you can't just ignore it like that!_

_What if Naruto wants you to take care of it while he feigns sleep?_

_You have a point._

_Then do it!_

_But this is kind of embarrassing…_

_What? It's not the first time you've felt it, right?_

_But we were fifteen then…and hormonal!_

_And what happened to your hormones now Sasuke?_

_Stop going in that direction! You're turning me on!_

…

_Sorry I didn't mean to sound like a twisted pervert._

_Yeah, you scared me there for a second, pal._

_Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What should I do?_

_Ugh, stop thinking in circles Sasuke. You're back to where you started._

_But why can't I come up with a plausible solution Sasuke?_

_Okay, help him._

_You mean jerk him off?_

_What else?_

_Should I suck him off or jerk him off?_

_What do you want to do?_

_Either way is fine._

_You know you really are a pervert._

_Fuck you!_

_We're going there again._

_Sorry._

Sasuke moved his hand a little south, close to where Naruto's problem was. Slowly his hand crept towards Naruto's boxers but he rested it on his thigh.

_Do you think he's really asleep?_

_Well he_ is  _breathing deeply and is still dead weight on top of me._

_Do it before he finds out._

_But what if he wakes up if I am in the middle of it?_

_Who cares? Besides he will be receiving pleasure. It's not like he would want to complain._

_Fine._ Sasuke squared his shoulders, gave himself a resolute nod and moved his hand to action.

His only prayer was that Naruto wouldn't wake up before he was done with it.

* * *

_At Naruto's End:_

_You have a little problem._

_I know. Why couldn't I dream of something else?_

_Like what?_

_Er…ramen?_

_Like seriously? Anyway, your problem is poking Sasuke._

_I know._

_Should I wake him up and tell him I want to have sex?_

_Really?_

_Um…no._

_Should I go to the washroom and relieve myself?_

_What if it makes Sasuke think he's not good in bed?_

_How would that happen?_

_Isn't it obvious? Using your own hand instead of his could really hurt his ego._

_You have a point._

_I always do._

_Shut up. You sound just like Sasuke._

_Anyway, I have a plan._

_What? What is it?_

_You could pretend to be asleep and get your problem closer to him to see how he reacts._

_You mean I make the first move?_

_Is that a crime?_

_Well, I don't want to sound desperate._

_You know, Sakura and her pathetic lifestyle are growing on you._

_Do not bring Sakura into the conversation. You'll kill my boner._

_Now listen to me very carefully. Lift your leg and place it on top of Sasuke. Make some throaty, sleepy sound as if you're shifting positions and continue to breathe deeply while pulling him closer._

_What will doing that achieve?_

_Ugh moron! You'll get to know if he's awake or asleep._

_But I already know he's awake. His breathing is not as deep as it should be._

_Then that's good! You'll get to know his reaction!_

_Um…_

_Are you scared?_

_Yeah…kind of._

_Pussy!_

_Hey! You're a part of me too you know?_

_Okay. Now do it._

Naruto did as required. He continued breathing deeply, moaned low in his throat and moved his leg on top of Sasuke's body. Instantly, Sasuke froze.

_It was the wrong move! He totally froze!_

_Yeah. Maybe it's because you're too…heavy?_

_Maybe. But it could also be because your dick is now poking his ass crack?_

_It feels so good! I wish he'd move his butt a little._

_You're such a pervert._

_What? Its human need, you know?_

_Hang on! He moved his hand._

_He totally hates me now._

_Yeah your life is over buddy._

_I will miss the sex._

_Pervert._

_Oh wait; did Sasuke just put his hand on my thigh?_

_Is he going to throw my leg off him?_

_I told you he hates it!_

_Shut up. He hasn't thrown it off him yet._

_But that doesn't mean he won't._

_Shut up will you? It feels like he's hesitating._

_He hates me. He thinks I'm a pervert._

_Exactly how old are you?_

…

_Good, now stay that way. Let's wait for his reaction._

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Just he just…_ grab  _my dick?_

_Is he…is he really going to jerk me off?_

_I think he is. His face looks pretty resolute._

_Oh yes Sasuke, oh yes! God you do it so well!_

_Atta boy! Plan successful!_

_Now what? Continue feigning sleep till you come?_

_Then what? Should I open my eyes and tell him I'm awake?_

_Won't that make it a little…awkward?_

_Hmm…it could._

_What if he wants me to wake up?_

_Why would he do that?_

_Maybe the reason he's doing this is to initiate something else?_

_Yeah, that could be true._

_What should I do?_

_Open your eyes a crack. If Sasuke is watching your eyes, it means he wants you to stay sleeping._

_What if he's watching my eyes to see my reaction when I wake up?_

_That could be true…_

_Oh dilemma, dilemma!_

_Did you just say dilemma?_

_What else should I say?_

_What about shutting up and enjoying this feeling?_

_Yeah. You know now that I think about it, that opening my eyes a crack sounds like an excellent plan._

_But what if you open your eyes more than a crack?_

_I mean with all the dirt surrounding your lashes, say, you couldn't see through that crack and you end up opening them wide?_

_Oh and then Sasuke will know I'm awake._

_Anyway, groan or moan now. You look like a vegetable lying like that._

_Yeah, yeah. I totally forgot about that._

_Man can't you feel all those sensations you were waxing poetic about last night?_

_I can. But thanks to you, I'm slightly distracted._

_Stop thinking, groan and open your eyes a crack._

Naruto groaned as Sasuke sped up his hand. As planned, he opened his eyes a crack but just like the sensible voice in his head had warned, the crack was caked with dirt and so he couldn't see a thing. He groaned again, this time in frustration and opened his eyes wider.

Guilty black eyes met equally guilty blue and Sasuke's hand froze in action.

Then both set of eyes went down to Sasuke's hand and rose back to meet each other again.

"Um, sorry…?"

* * *

_Reviews would be lovely!  
_


	3. On Taking a Shower...Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Yaoi (if you read a little between the lines), mental quibble. Oh and a few incoherent thoughts here and there which are purely intentional in nature.

Ever since the awkwardness of the previous situation, eye contact had become some kind of a major problem. They sauntered around carefully almost treading on tiptoes around each other to avoid eye contact which was a good thing since eye contact would have eventually led to something they didn't want to deal with – conversation.

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched Naruto pull out a towel from the cupboard and move towards the bathroom.

_He's going in to shower._

_Oh really? I didn't know!_

_Shut up!_

_If you want me to shut up, then stop stating the obvious._

_Wait, he just turned to look at you before stepping in._

_Does this mean he wants you to join him?_

_No wait! His look is more like that of someone who thinks of you as a creep._

_Anyway, he's gone now. There's no way we can share the shower anymore._

_Yeah dude, tough luck._

Grimly Sasuke nodded and stood beside the bathroom door.

_You're one hopeless asshole, you know that right?_

_What? A man is entitled to hope, you know?_

_You're out of your freaking mind._

Sasuke leaned his head against the door and huffed in frustration.

_Yeah so what if I am?_

* * *

_He's standing outside your bathroom door._

_I have a pair of eyes too._

_Are you going to invite him in?_

_Should I invite him?_

_Well, do you want to?_

_You could answer that question too you know, considering how you and I are the same entity…_

_Um…I want to invite him in._

_Will it be alright to?_

_God Naruto why do you have to think so much?_

_Because it is Sasuke who is standing at the other side! Had it been…okay let's not go there._

_What? Now you're afraid of talking about Sai?_

_I wasn't thinking about Sai!_

_Stop lying to me._

_Okay I was…only a bit._

_No you weren't. You were thinking about what would have been if Sai had been on the other side of this door._

_And what would have that been?_

_Sai wouldn't have been there in the first place._

_Where would he have been then?_

_Don't you know? He would have you against the wall by now and –_

_Stop! Let's not go there, please?_

_Right! It's not Sai who we should be worrying about._

_Yeah, it's Sasuke on the other side._ Sasuke!

_Man I heard you the first time. You don't have to go on with the unnecessary emphasis._

_Sorry but I was just trying to make a point here._

_Oh but talking about Sai, do you still think Sai thinks your "thing" is the size of a finger?_

…

_Fine! Sasuke it is. Let's talk about Sasuke._

_Should I call him in?_

_Do it! Had it been Sai…_

_Once more word about Sai and you're dead._

_You can't kill me, you know._

_I know damnit! But what wouldn't I give to try!_

_Anyway, are you going to open the door now or not?_

Naruto took a deep breath, nodded and turned towards the door to turn the knob.

_Should I keep the towel on or should I take it off?_

_Keep it on._

_Take it off!_

…

…

_Keep it on._

_Man, you're going to be showering with him for a reason you know. Off, it is._

_But what if Sasuke thinks I'm too blatant in my attempt?_

_After what he did…do you still think Sasuke is a virgin?_

_Sasuke never was a virgin to begin with! Besides it was me who initiated it with all my body movements._

_Fine! Pretend to be the virgin then. Don't take it off._

_You know I hate it when you get sarcastic._

_And I hate it when you start acting like a woman._

_I'm gay! What do you expect?_

_Anyway, open the door before he goes away._

_Oh right._

As slowly and softly as he could, Naruto turned the knob just as Sasuke turned away to go.

_You're such a pussy!_

_Shut up!_

"Um, Sasuke…do you…um…want to come in?"

_There, you said it!_

_That was such a bad attempt! Your voice wavered so badly!_

_But I said it, didn't I?_

_Yeah, it is a very big deal for a pussy like you._

_What's with you mocking your own self?_

_Sorry I keep forgetting you and I are parts of the same brain._

_Well, remember it next time asshole!_

_Why do I feel Sasuke is going to refuse?_

_Are you kidding me? He had such a hopeful look on his face when you opened the door._

_Yeah but now his face looks kind of pale._

_Stupid he has that "deer caught in the torchlight" expression._

_Did you just say it out loud?_

_I couldn't help it! My mouth just moved on its own._

_Can this get anymore humiliating?_

_Seriously "torchlight"? Where the hell did you come up with that?_

_And Sasuke did not even answer my question. He just pointed out that it's "headlights"._

_Ask him again._

_That was so bad! Why the hell did you stammer?_

_I'm kind of nervous, okay?_

_Sasuke said yes! Sasuke just said yes!_

_YES! YES! YES!_

_Way to go Naruto!_

* * *

They stepped around each other carefully. Naruto watched Sasuke place his towel in the rack.

_Now what?_

_What do you mean what? Isn't it obvious?_

_What is?_

_You're so dumb Sasuke!_

_Should I go and stand in the shower?_

_Should you go and drown yourself in a pool of shame?_

_What?_

_What? Just go and kiss him already!_

_Why should I be the one to initiate it now?_

_Because you were the one to initiate it last night and you were the one to initiate it this morning._

_Doesn't that make it Naruto's turn to initiate something here?_

_Don't you_ know _Naruto?_

_Yeah, but he_ did  _open the door to let me in…_

_Stop defending him, will you? What is_ wrong  _with your sense of self-respect Sasuke?_

_Should I grab him from the back or just take his hand?_

_Back! Definitely back!_

_What if he gets startled?_

_Yeah. He might even throw me off._

_Wrong move!_

_I think I'll just –_

_Oh God! Oh mother-of-all-goodness-with-a-strawberry-condom-on -top-holiness, he just –_

_Yeah Naruto, like that…just like that…_

_You know it's time you did something in return?_

_What grab his dick?_

_Do you want a replay of this morning Sasuke?_

_How about I –_

_…_

_Nghn…_

* * *

_Congratulations! You just turned Sasuke's brain to goop._

_I know…look at those eyes! I love those clouded, lost eyes._

_Should you take things up another notch now or just continue with this_ manipulation _?_

_Let's take it up another notch!_

_Don't you think it's too fast?_

_I think it's per –_

_Ah! Sasuke you scratch like a cat! That_ hurt  _damnit!_

_If he scratches me again I swear I –_

_Ow! Ow! Ow! I can't believe he pinch –_

_HE PINCHED ME AGAIN!_

_Sasuke you animal! Just you wait!_

_Ah! Take that bastard!_

_Do you realize you just made him hornier?_

_Crap! His leg is heavy man! Why didn't I notice that last night?_

_Maybe because you were too busy fuc – Sasuke that's my hair you pig!_

_I'm going to go bald._

_Seriously_

_Woah! What the hell was_ that?

_I can't believe I pulled it off so smoothly!_

_Yeah! With all that hair yanking I had to do something!_

_But that move! You just caught his balls like that and –_

_Sasuke I'll make sure you pay for all the hair I lose today, you monster!_

_Ah I can't take this anymore! He's freaking heavy!_

_The wall…the shower…the toilet seat…_

_God why did it have to be_ up  _right now of all the times in the world?_

_Just kick it down and make Sasuke kneel –_

_DfhlksfJKDSFLHDA_

_Sasuke you don't push in without warning! True I have a gag reflex but –_

_I'm going to die today!_

_Toilet seat…_ now!

_Since when did Sasuke become so heavy?_

_Why won't the toilet seat go down?_

_That's it! If you keep this up I'm going to push you Sasuke!_

_Shit! That must have hurt._

_Good Lord! I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to push you that hard._

_He hates you Naruto!_

_I can make that out without you telling me._

_Looks like his head is going to swell up. Should I go and take a closer inspection?_

_You know if you come within two meters of him, there's every chance you might not be spared even one of your balls –_

_Shit! He's coming towards me!_

_I'm dead! I'm_ so  _dead!_

_I'm sorry Sasuke! I promise over all the condoms we used last night that –_

_Fuck! What the hell was_ that?

_Sasuke…he just…_

_More Sasuke more…_

_I swear that tongue is going to be the death of me…_

_He just bit my lip!_

_I think it's bleeding!_

_What the hell?_

_Sasuke you don't just kiss like that and then bite my lips and then…._

_Ah! Ah!_

_Sasuke you're god! From today onwards I worship every inch of your body from your sissy boy gay-ish hair to your nail cuticles which are digging into my thigh and –_

_I'm close! So close…_

_Damnit! That was so soon!_

_Yeah! There should have been some water action like –_

_Wait Sasuke! Not here! Not like this! Not without lube –_

_Man, you sure know how to use come!_

_Yeah there…_ right  _there…_

* * *

_Man…I'm beat!_

_That was freaking awesome! Even Neji couldn't have –_

_Shut up!_

_Yeah, sorry…_

_I think…I'm going to pass out…_

_Seriously! Guess I should just shower and get out of here._

_But what about Naruto?_

_What about him?_

_Dude he's still lying on the floor! Shouldn't you...um...help him?_

_I helped him already, remember? Twice?_

_Wait! That's not what I'm talking about._

_Ah! You mean shower together?_

_Yeah._

_Does Naruto look like he can stand?_

_No._

_Does he look like he can shower?_

_No, but -_

_Do what you're supposed to do and get out of here!_

_But -_

_Would like one of those awkward aftermath moments?_

_No...but..._

_Listen Sasuke, use your head! Clean up and get out of here!_

_Wouldn't that be extremely mean to Naruto?_

_Dude! That's what men do!_

_Huh?_

_Why do you have to make it awkward? You fucked, now get out of here._

_Wait! Naruto's getting up._

_He asked me to help him get cleaned up!_

_Isn't this like too much intimacy?_

_Dude, he has come all over his ass. What do you expect?_

_Yeah...but if I touch him again I might be inclined to do naughty things again._

_Naughty? Did you just say naughty? Are you in elementary school?_

_What? Then what the hell should I say?_

_Dude it's just me! You could say fuck or fondle or perverted or fucking_ lick  _for that matter but naughty?_

_Okay, sorry._

_Oh the water is cold!_

_But it seems Naruto likes it that cold._

_I feel like a cold and drenched rat..._

_Quit the exaggeration Sasuke! You're such a drama queen!_

_Okay, I fucking feel_ cold!  _Happy now?_

_Should I ask him to turn it to hot?_

_What and ruin the golden silence?_

_Just let him shower first and then you take your turn and get out of here._

_That sounds good._

_Hmm..._

_It's been a while since we've agreed on something right?_

_Yeah bro, you're right._

_What's with the weird look Naruto just threw at you?_

_You don't think it's because -_

_No I don't think it's because of the sex._

_Is it because you're not rubbing his back?_

_Why would I do that?_

_Isn't that what's usually done in showers?_

_You have a point._

_Grab the soap and do it._

_What if he wants me to shampoo his hair instead?_

_Dude, start with the back. If he wants you to get to his hair...we'll see._

_Yeah let's do that._

_Why is this cake of soap so fucking_ slippery?

_Ow Naruto can't you be careful? Your foot is heavy you know?_

_Fuck! That just came out wrong!_

_Yeah now he's going to tell you to get out._

_Sorry Naruto...I..._

_Wait he pushed you too, remember?_

_Yeah, that edge of the washbasin nearly killed me!_

_You have the right to be more angry._

_I think you're right! If he doesn't apologize I'm going to -_

_He apologized! Uzumaki Naruto just apologized!_

_It's okay Naruto, it's okay._

_His back is ridiculously sexy!_

_I think I'm going to get lost in it._

_You sound like a lovestruck lunatic._

_So wide and soft..._

_Wipe that grin off your face this instant! You look demented._

_So smooth and hairless..._

_Sasuke was that_ drool?

_So close to his neck and I want to -_

_Sasuke you're scrubbing his back too hard._

_I love you Naruto!_

_Shit! That's going to leave a bruise._

_I'll bake you cinnamon cookies and -_

"Sasuke you're scrubbing too hard." Naruto's voice was lost on Sasuke.

"I might buy your favorite ramen for dinner..." Sasuke murmured gazing lovingly at Naruto.

"Why thank you Sasuke. Will you shit rainbows too?" Naruto grinned taking the soap and the wash cloth from Sasuke's hands.

"Anything for you Naruto, anything for you..." Sasuke gushed.

_You're an embarrassment to me and the entire Uchiha clan._

Sasuke smiled like a loon when Naruto went behind him and began scrubbing his back for him.

_Ah this feels good!_

_Stop with those moans and groans._

_I can't seem to! My mouth is moving on its own._

_Shut up completely then!_

_There Naruto...right there...yeah...just like that._

_Sasuke you're going to fall._

_I don't care!_

_Sasuke, Naruto's "little" problem poked you._

_You call that "little"?_

_There we go again..._

_It feels so good! I think I'm going to orgasm again with his hands on my back alone!_

_I think he has other plans..._

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_What I'm trying to say is -_

_NO NARUTO! YOU MOST ABSOLUTELY CERTAINLY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THIS IS CHEATING! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE LUBE OR COME OR FUCKING LOTION OR -_

_Take that you drooling bitch!_

_No Naruto...no!_

_Ow! Ow! Owwwwwww!_

* * *

Reviews would be lovely! _  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It began with a random thought that popped in my head while brushing my teeth this morning (hence the thought) and escalated to madness by the time I was doing my laundry. There will be more maddening thoughts considering my brain is really stuck to this. Please bear with the madness of the mind.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.


End file.
